Perfect Boyfriend 101
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: Natsu thinks that he may need a guide book to become the perfect boyfriend for Lucy Heartifillia. Although, he may just ask more than he already bargained for. Various vignettes as Natsu try to tackle on being the perfect boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Did anyone see the recent chapter for Fairy tail? I did and it was amazing. So many feels and Natsu…gosh I really don't know what to say.**

**I just felt like making another new story based on the manga **_**Horimiya**_**.**

**I needed something to cure my boredom before I take off to study for the dreaded midterms that will be taking place on Monday, *sighs*.**

**I hope you like my style of the story. If you can, I would like to hear your reviews and please favorite/alert.**

**Summary: **Natsu thinks that he may need a guide book to become the perfect boyfriend for Lucy Heartifillia. Although, he may just ask more than he already bargained for. Various vignettes as Natsu try to tackle on being the perfect boyfriend.

* * *

_**Perfect Boyfriend 101**_

* * *

**I- Perfect Boyfriend 101**: When she feels self conscious, tell her that she is the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Natsu Dragneel 101:** Tell that you love her even if she's at her worst.

Brown orbs stares intently into the mirror and arms hugs around her slim waist and lips behind her teeth. Lucy cocks her head to the side and she knits her eyebrows. She didn't like how she looks. Every female in Fiore always look breathtakingly beautiful but she she seems…not pretty.

Lucy sighs and presses her lips together gloomy. She didn't like the way she looks and se bets her boyfriend don't like the way she looks. She may love him but she never knows. He probably might dump her because of the way she looks.

Lucy twirls her body around and ran her fingers through her blonde locks. She bites her lower lip and sucks on it slowly. Brushing her hair to side, she sighs grumpily. No matter how many looks she tries it never sits quite well for her.

"Maybe I'm not pretty," Lucy mutters before she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She then felt something hugs her waist and a head lies on her hair.

"Natsu," Lucy whispers. She felt a kiss being planted on her hair and Lucy smiles softly. "Seriously, stop barging into my room. Its nuisance."

Lucy then turns around and her eyes went wide. She found a pair of brown eyes and a wide grin.

"Hi Lucy," Natsu said before imitating a monkey's voice. Lucy then felt a tick mark forming on her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DUMBASS!" She yells before giving one of her infamous Lucy's Kick. Natsu fell on his back and he winces in pain. Taking off the money mask, he stares at his girlfriend.

"That hurts Lucy," Natsu said as he stood up from the floor. Lucy pivots her head angrily before glancing at the mirror. She felt her eyes sadden and her cheeks burn with tears.

Natsu's eyes went wide before he held Lucy's delicate hands and he stares at her confusingly. "What's wrong Luce? Did I hurt you? What did I do Luce?"

Lucy sniffles before wiping her tears away. She hugs Natsu and cries in his chest. "Natsu, are you going to leave me?"

"No. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I'm not pretty nor cute and not even beautiful. I don't look like those girls in the magazines. I want to be pretty. I want to be pretty for you."

There was a brief silence in the room. Natsu glances at the book he bought with the monkey's mask. The book was tips about how to be the perfect boyfriend. Natsu just started dating Lucy and he wants to be the perfect guy for her. He wants to be her dragon prince.

Natsu glances squarely at the title. Perfect Boyfriend 101; he did read a few pages (meaning that he skimmed the book) and if he can remember with clarity that chapter three talks about self conscious.

**Chapter Three on Perfect Boyfriend 101: Self conscious.**

**Sometimes girls are always self conscious, whether if it's about their appearance, body, or even personality. Being the perfect boyfriend that you are, tell her that she is the most beautiful girl that you ever seen. **

"Lucy," Natsu said as he hugs the girl tighter. Lucy stares up at Natsu, her pool of brown eyes gleams with sadness.

Natsu wipes the tears that were brimming down her cheeks and he gave her grin. This may be the most embarrassing thing to say but Natsu is willing to say it for Lucy.

"Even if you are at your worst, I still love you with all my heart," Natsu said before he howls with stupidity and he curses in his mind. That wasn't what he was trying to say. Although, he saw a blur of a slight smile places on her lips and eyes flutters close.

"You're such an idiot," Lucy said before she walks away from him. Natsu stares at her before grinning.

"But I mean it. I love you and I don't want you to be so negative about your appearance. You're beautiful the way you are." Brown orbs soften and Lucy ran towards Natsu before kissing him firmly against his mouth.

Natsu smiles against her lips before his finger found home near her waist. Lucy pulls away, blushing sheepishly. She still can't get use to kissing Natsu.

Lucy then turns around and glances at Natsu. "You're right. I don't have to be so negative about my appearance because you aren't the perfect boyfriend that I dreamed of."

"That's right. Hey!"

Lucy then went into a gale of giggles before kissing Natsu on the cheek. Lucy then left her room leaving Natsu there.

Natsu smiles before picking up the guidebook on the floor. He smiles slightly before muttering, "I guess you and me will be working together for awhile."

* * *

**Gah, I didn't want it to turn it out like this. But will this do? I hope you like this brand new story. Please leave a review and favorite/alert. **

**I see you next time,**

**Black Phoenix **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, haven't updated this story so I decided to; at least give it a second chapter—I mean c'mon. **

**Ideas that was incorporated from my lovely friend: xxAniAminexx **

**Having parents yell at you about grades isn't really such a nice experience. Seriously, I'm already grimacing about last week and now a report cards conference is tomorrow. It's just only a C, they can get over one C. **

**Hooray for the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Perfect Boyfriend 101**_

* * *

**II-Perfect Boyfriend 101: **When she's needs help with her cooking or ask you to try her cooking, be polite and answer with a smile by giving her a "yes". Try to help her with her cooking and REMEMBER: cooking is made with love.

**Natsu Dragneel 101: **Try to tell you lover her as you messed up with her cooking. If you don't, then you're just asking for a death wish.

Natsu wasn't peeking on her cooking _per say_. He was just taking a quick glance at it making sure it was hot and steamy and nothing was burned. Last time he tried Lucy's cooking, oh god, he had a stomach ache for a week.

Lucy smiled as she swung her hips around and tapped her foot, singing along with the song that was playing on the radio.

"Hey fairy where are you going," Lucy sang and she felt a content smiled appeared on her lips. As she whipped her body around, she blushed—cheeks red hot—as she saw a glimpse of pink spiky hair, glancing at her.

Lucy flinched and she bit her lower lip. She stared at her boyfriend. He wasn't making fun of her not _yet_ anyway.

She knitted her eyebrows together as Natsu pushed opened the door by mistake making him land on the floor with a thud.

Lucy giggled.

Natsu stood up from his miserable-face-of-a-plant landing and grinned sheepishly at his girlfriend. He didn't thought he could be caught so easily.

"Natsu," Lucy said with a laugh, "remind me again why I chose you to go out with me?"

Natsu grinned at her as Lucy whipped her body around to face the bowl. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Because I told you that I love you and I wanted you to go on a date with me," Natsu easily responded.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She swore this boy is just too adorable. She smacked Natsu's hands off her waist before pivoting her body around to face him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

She pulled away with a heavenly smile. Natsu lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"Be a kind boyfriend and try your girlfriend's cooking. I've been working on these chocolate chip cookies for hours." Lucy said as she stirred the bowl.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought it only take twenty minutes to make cookies. How come yours taking for hours?"

"…"

"Lucy?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let me guess, you failed miserably on your first try."

Lucy blushed as she started to sputtered in embarrassment. "Shut up Natsu. Just try the damn cookies once they're finished."

Natsu gave Lucy a weary smile. He loved Lucy for just being there for him; helping him in his timing of need; and her lips pressed again his, but he does not…_**absolutely does not **_want to try his girlfriend's cooking. Lucy can't even hold a knife correctly. Why would he even dare himself to get killed?

Natsu stared at Lucy. Lucy's eyes soften and she smiled at pleasingly. Damn. He was trapped.

Natsu laughed. "Okay. Sure. I'll be your first guinea pig to test."

Lucy smiled as she flashed her teeth. "Thanks Natsu. I'll be sure to express my gratitude after this is done."

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, but can you excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom…"

Lucy nodded slowly as she watched Natsu rushed out the kitchen door.

Natsu came running towards the bathroom with a book in his hand. He locked the bathroom door and sighed.

Trying…Cooking…Gratitude…he is so screwed.

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. He stared at the cover page of the book squarely.

**Perfect Boyfriend 101**

Natsu quickly flipped the book opened and looked for the page about cooking. He finally found the page and flipped the page to 44.

**Chapter 4 on Perfect Boyfriend 101: Cooking**

**If she's asked you to try her cooking or help her, be the best boyfriend that you can and help her. You love her don't you? Even if her cooking is horrible, help her with it. Even if it taste absolutely disgusting, eat it and tell her dearly that it's good but needs a little more work. **

Natsu smiled before he closed the book. He is so glad that he bought this book; it was so worth nineteen and twenty-five jewels for.

Natsu got out the bathroom before hiding the book in the cabinet where Lucy keeps her belongings.

Natsu entered the kitchen with a grin. "Hey Luce, why don't I help?"

**Three Hours Later…**

Natsu laughed nervously as his girlfriend's hair was covered in flour. He held up his hand in a defensive manner.

"Luce," Natsu said slowly as he drawled out her name. "I love you and always remember that. Remember, I was only trying to help."

Lucy laughed. Natsu gulped nervously as he saw a menacing glint in her eyes that he loathed so much. He was _so_ going to be killed by his girlfriend.

Lucy sighed. "Oh Natsu—"

"—remember Luce _I love you_."

"—you are _so_ cute sometimes Natsu. That was really sweet of you to help me out bake the cookies. I only wanted for you to _try_ it but you thought otherwise." Lucy said as a deviating smiled plunged upon her lips.

Oh yeah, Natsu was so dead.

"I thought boyfriends helped their girlfriends with everything, right? So don't be too mad at me," Natsu said.

Lucy took a step forward as Natsu went backward. They repeated these steps as Natsu's back finally hit the wall. Lucy put both of her arms near the side of his head. He was trapped and he was not going to survive this day.

Damn it.

"I love you Natsu," Lucy said as she help up the flour. Natsu's eye widen before grinning sheepishly.

And so, Natsu Dragneel hasn't been present in Fairy Tail for a week.

_Fin_

* * *

**So how was that? I absolutely enjoyed writing this and I am so grateful that xxAniAminexx gave me the idea. She supported me and helped throughout the entire way. So please check out her stories and thank her for giving me this idea. **

**Review please and don't forget to follow/favorite. **

**I'll see you next time,**

**ambiguous seafish**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I haven't been quite a good person recently; since I haven't even taken in consideration to update Perfect Boyfriend 101. I wanted to update for you guys and I hope you'll enjoy my special present.**

**Oh yeah, it's my birthday today! Happy Birthday to myself. **

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Perfect Boyfriend 101**_

* * *

**III-Perfect Boyfriend 101: **Whenever she's jealous, tell her you only have eyes for her and you love her to the moon and back.

**Natsu Dragneel 101: **Tell her she's overreacting, and give her a special present to avoid her obnoxious assaults.

Natsu Dragneel has been, yet again, utterly defeated by his girlfriend—Lucy Heartifilia. It wasn't the first time Lucy had asked him to go shopping with her. Natsu knew he should have been used to the routine by now; she'll cry and say that he doesn't love her if he always declined her offer.

But dang, he cannot believe he fell for her simple magic trick again. He doesn't like going shopping with her, for she always takes the longest to pick out an outfit. It was even worse if he doesn't give her the expected—high standards—of a compliment she's been waiting for.

Natsu know he's suppose to be the boyfriend and tell her she's beautiful in every outfit that she chooses, but sometimes, he always wandered his thoughts aimlessly thinking why haven't he chose a normal girlfriend.

Lucy is the type of girl who doesn't take "beautiful" as a compliment. In fact, she doesn't take "stunning" or "breathtaking" as a compliment. She'll just glowered and stomp her feet when you didn't give her what she wants.

"Okay, how about this?" Lucy asked. She walked out of the dressing room and with the bit of her lower lip, she stared nervously at Natsu.

Natsu looked up at her, enjoying the special view. He enjoyed how the dress fit her perfectly in the right places. But Natsu knows that he cannot tell her that she looked stunning or he'll receive the infamous Lucy Kick.

Natsu grinned. "You look amazing."

Lucy blinked at him before she turned around to face her reflection in the mirror. That was one of her flaws of going shopping with her. Sometimes, she just doesn't take the adjectives as a standard compliment. She has to see for herself that she looked amazing.

Lucy licked her lips before the corner of her mouth curved a little. "Yeah, I agree. Why don't I pick out this one and we can head to the movies."

Natsu had to hum in agreement. He couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He wanted to get out this in immeasurable shopping spree that was gradually suffocating him to death.

As Lucy finally got into her clothes before, she brought the dress with her so she could pay for it. Natsu slid his hands in his pockets and followed her to pay for the dress.

The woman spotted the two coming towards her and she couldn't help but held annoyance. She just had to see a couple come to this store. As Natsu and Lucy came towards her, the woman eyed the dress carefully before biting her lower lip to tell her how much it cost.

But to the woman's dismay she couldn't, only because she was staring at the little blonde's boyfriend that was in front of her, staring at her.

The woman ogled Natsu. He was dreamingly handsome and she could see his fine jaw structure. It was amazing how the little blonde—who was not even pretty—has him to be her boyfriend.

"Well, you seem handsome," the woman said at the tip of her tongue. There was a sharp of sexiness in her voice but Natsu chose to ignore it.

Natsu lifted an eyebrow. "Thank you…?"

The woman smirked. "Tiffany. My name is Tiffany."

Natsu nodded slowly before eyeing Tiffany warily. Was she hitting on him? "Thanks for the compliment Tiffany."

Tiffany lips tugged into a delicate smile and her eyes drifted off the woman that was next to the handsome male. She smirked as she can see the blonde emitted her annoyance.

So, as the horrible person Tiffany is, she decided to irritate her even more. "So, come here often?"

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "_Excuse me_?"

Tiffany winked at him.

Lucy narrowed her eyes dangerously and she glared the woman. She didn't like people flirting with Natsu. He was hers and only hers and nobody can't barge into her territory.

Lucy closed her eyes and she inhaled the scent of her killing intent slowly. She opened her eyes and glared at Tiffany. "Well, since you're done flirting with _my_ boyfriend, I need you to tell him the cost so we can get out of here."

Tiffany smiled smugly. Lucy's eyes twitched. "Angry much?"

Lucy felt her blood boiling. "You know what, c'mon Natsu; I don't need the dress anymore."

Lucy grabbed the hem of Natsu's sleeve and dragged him out of the store. She ignored the protest of Natsu and Tiffany's laugh.

All Lucy was now seeing was red; she wanted to kill that girl for trying to lay a move on her territory.

Natsu, as the oblivious that he is, blinked at Lucy as she finally let go of him. She stood in front of him, arms crossed, and eyes glaring that evinced heat.

"Is something wrong Luce?" Natsu asked. Okay, he knew that he was not supposed to ask that but…

Lucy smiled. "Oh, everything is going jolly Natsu except that I found out that woman was flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me."

Natsu's eyes widen. He knew that Tiffany girl was flirting with him but he chose to ignore it, only because he wanted to buy the dress Lucy liked.

"Lucy," Natsu said slowly. He didn't know what to say next. He hated when his girlfriend turned into the green eyed monster.

Lucy rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "Forget it Natsu."

Lucy took a seat on the bench leaving a confused Natsu. Natsu had to fix this but he doesn't know how.

Taking one quick glance at Lucy, he pulled out the book that he bought a few days ago. It was called: _**Perfect Boyfriend 101**_

Natsu shifted his gaze at Lucy once more before he hastily flipped to the table of contents. He went to chapter five.

**Perfect Boyfriend 101 Chapter 5: How to Deal with Jealousy**

**If your girlfriend is jealous try to tell her that you're the only one you had eyes for. The only person that you ever loved.**

Natsu nodded at the directions before putting the book back into his backpack. He was so lucky that he brought his book-bag today or else he would have been in trouble.

Natsu sat on the bench with Lucy. He sighed. "Lucy, you're overreacting."

Lucy's eye twitched a little. She angrily muttered. "You think so."

Natsu nodded. "I mean you—"

The interference with his statement was a punch to the face by Lucy. It was odd, for Lucy would usually give him a kick instead.

Natsu touched his cheek and he stared at Lucy. She had her arms crossed, lip bitten, and eyes glaring heatedly. She was ready for another punch.

Lucy then had her hand up, ready for her position. She was ready to slap Natsu for being such an idiot. Don't get her wrong; she loves Natsu to death but he was such an idiot sometimes which made her even angrier.

"Wait," Natsu said, "Lucy I'm sorry. I didn't know she was flirting with me—well I did know—but I wanted to stay to buy the dress for you. I'm sorry. Can I buy you something to make it up to you?"

Lucy blinked before the corner of her lips twitched. "I forgive you and I _did _have something in mind."

And so then, that was when Natsu totally regret the statement he had said. For now, he was dressed in a bikini and he had to walk around, wearing it, while he was at the guild. It caused everyone to stare at him and laugh. Natsu then realized to not ever make his girlfriend jealous again _or_ he'll just die in mortification.

_fin_

* * *

**Haha, I really enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing it and I hoped you guys liked it. It would be amazing if I had a guy doing that for me. *sigh* Natsu and Lucy are just to die for.**

**Today was great day for me; I went to the movies to watch **_**Inside Out**_** and I liked the movie. It was funny. I'm glad that it was my birthday.**

**So, I just wanted to update for you guys. Maybe a few more chapters—like three more—before I end the story with an epilogue. I might do that.**

**It was really amazing writing this and I hoped you guy really liked it. I wish I can update more often but I have to figure more ideas for Natsu to tackle on.**

**Would Lucy ever figure out about the book? Hm…maybe…probably not. Maybe; it's better off not knowing. Besides, Natsu usually does his own thing anyway. It's like he doesn't even read the book.**

**So, I will try my very hardest to update for you guys. After all, it means a lot for you guys to read these three chapters of a story. **

**I'll see you next time,**

**ambiguous seafish**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry. I haven't updated in forever and it you were probably wondering if I fell at the end of the earth. **

**I wanted to my special readers out there especially since it's the Christmas season. I love you guys for waiting for me and I'm going to try to update more often.**

**I just had writer's block with every single story I created but now I'm okay. It was to the point where I was about to quit writing altogether but I didn't wanted to do that. **

**I'm probably might update every one of my stories with Christmas chapters but who know *shrugs***

**I wanted to update this story first because I thought this plot will fit well with this story.**

**I blushed madly while writing this because it was too fluffy. Gosh, I really hate when I write fluffy chapters. **

**I love ya'll so please leave me with a review.**

* * *

_**Perfect Boyfriend 101**_

* * *

**IV Perfect Boyfriend 101: **Pay attention whenever she picks out something she likes, so you can buy it as a gift.

**Natsu Dragneel 101: **Try to buy her something that she didn't expect and then give her the real gift later.

"Hey Natsu, don't you think this is pretty?" Lucy asked as she held the silver diamond ring in her hand.

Natsu glanced at the ring before a hue of red stained his cheeks. It looked like an engagement ring and he wasn't ready for that—well not _yet_ at least.

Natsu cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah, that looks nice. Is that what you want to buy for Levy?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No, I wasn't buying this for Levy. I was looking at it for myself."

Natsu nodded before slipping his hands into his pockets. "Oh okay, why don't we check out more stuff?"

Lucy nodded before she smiled. It was already Christmas season and the stores were packed with people. Christmas decorations were spotted in the air; trees were being hanged; Christmas light shows were being played everywhere.

It was so festive because of Christmas.

Lucy and Natsu decided to go shopping early for their guild mates. Although Natsu refused to go shopping, Lucy had to force him out of his laziness.

Natsu watched the girl in front of him. He saw the brilliant sparks that were painting her eyes and the smile that was full of content.

Lucy loved the Christmas season and she loved the thrill of arguing when fighting over a present. There were numerous of times that Natsu had to hold her back this morning because she was going to cut the other person for the same present.

Sometimes Natsu wondered if he was dating a monster.

Lucy nearly squealed as she saw something that she wanted. Natsu blinked at her before Lucy walked towards him. She shoved the golden necklace that spelled out her name right in front him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he tried to sink in the thought of the necklace blocking his view of his girlfriend.

Natsu blinked. "Yes Luce?"

Lucy smiled as Natsu saw a glimpse of need that was shown in her eyes. Lucy smiled widely and her cheeks were stained with red. "Natsu, I love this necklace. It has my name on it, _see_."

Lucy pushed the necklace a little further so it can reach the tip of his nose.

Natsu blinked before he pushed the necklace away from him and he stared into Lucy's eyes.

He knew that she really wanted the necklace and the thought made Natsu smirked. Natsu just thought of a great idea.

Natsu licked his lips. "Luce, you might as well put that down, we are trying to find gifts for the guild members not _you_."

Lucy smiled suddenly fell. She pressed her lips together before a pout was formed on her lips. "Yeah, I know but…"

She really wanted Natsu to buy it as a gift for her. She wanted that necklace to be _her_ Christmas present.

Natsu grinned. "C'mon Luce, lets go buy more things for the guild."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand as she put the necklace back and led her to the clothing area.

* * *

**{-X-}**

* * *

Natsu sighed as he sat on the couch of Lucy's apartment. He sighed once more before he touched his hair. "Finally, I thought Christmas shopping will never end."

Lucy smiled as she closed the door behind her and put her jacket on her coat hanger. She carried the presents to the living room. She planted the presents on the table before sitting next to Natsu.

"Well aren't you glad that were finally done?" Lucy asked as she kissed Natsu's cheek. She snuggled into him before sighing in delight. All she wanted to do is to spend time with him and watch a movie with him all day but she can't do that. She needed to wrap the presents.

"Yeah, I am," Natsu said. Lucy smiled before she fiddled with her feet. She averted her gaze from Natsu.

Lucy asked softly, "Hey Natsu, what are you planning to get me this Christmas?"

Lucy stared at him before she puffed her cheeks. She watched as he was sleeping with his mouth hanging opened.

"Idiot," Lucy muttered before grabbing the presents from the table and carried it to her room.

Natsu peeked open an eye as he heard the sound of the footsteps faintly disappearing. He sat up from the couch before pulling out a book.

The book read "**Perfect Boyfriend 101**".

Natsu went to the table of contents page before turning to chapter six.

**Perfect Boyfriend 101 Chapter Six: Gifts**

**Pay attention whenever she stares at something. You have listened carefully if she says that she liked the item. Remember the item and whenever you're by yourself buy that item. **

Natsu smirked. He knew what he was going to get Lucy for Christmas.

* * *

**{-X-}**

* * *

"Here you go Levy," Lucy said as she handed the present towards her best friend.

Levy smiled and she grabbed the present from Lucy. Levy tears the wrapped present before grinning gleefully.

"Aw, thanks Lu-_chan_," Levy said as she held the charm bracelet. She always wanted that.

Lucy smiled. "You're welcome."

"Now it's your turn," Levy handed Lucy her present. Lucy took the brown bag from Levy before smiling. She pulled out black boots.

"Aw thanks Levy," Lucy said.

Levy shrugged her shoulders. "No biggie, I figured you need new boots so I got you one."

Lucy smiled at her best friend before giving her a side hug. It was Christmas and everyone was handing out there presents towards each other.

Lucy already given her presents towards her friends. The only gift she needed to give out was Natsu.

Lucy blushed at the thought of giving Natsu her Christmas present. She knows that they are dating but it still seemed awkward to hand out gifts to him.

Levy nudged Lucy. "So did you give your gift to Natsu already?"

Lucy blushed. "No, not yet."

Levy smiled before taking off her Santa hat. "You should, he will love that present."

Lucy lost the color of her cheeks before sighing. It was so noisy in the guild today and Lucy was thankful for that.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to give to him while were at my house," Lucy said.

Levy nodded before smirking. "Oh, who knew Lucy could be _this_ bold."

Lucy blushed before glaring at Levy. "Levy!"

Levy laughed. "I'm just kidding Lu. Calm down a bit. I'm sure that Natsu would love it."

Lucy concurred. "Yeah."

Levy winked at her before adding; "Besides this was made by you. He'll love everything you make."

Lucy smiled at the statement.

* * *

**{-X-}**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu said goodbye towards the guild.

"Well, we see you tomorrow," Lucy said as she waved goodbye.

Natsu sneered. "Gray I'll beat you next time."

Gray laughed. "You wish flame-brain."

Natsu was going to say something before Lucy pulled him by the scarf. Lucy waved goodbye once more before the door finally closed.

Natsu choked before clearing his throat. "Ow, what was that for Luce?"

Lucy glared at him. "That's for being an idiot."

Lucy walked ahead of him before she held that small bag covered with a snowman behind her back.

Natsu grinned before following Lucy's trail. He stood next to her, his arms behind his head, elbows jutted out.

Lucy blushed before her eyes downcast towards the ground. It was time to give her present to Natsu. Lucy was about to form out his name before she was interrupted.

"Y'know Luce, I should give you your present," Natsu said.

Lucy stopped in her tracks before Natsu stopped with her. He grinned before handing Lucy a card.

"Here you go," Natsu said as he started to walk again. Lucy blinked at the card that she held.

Is that all he got her? Lucy clenched the bag that she held with her right hand.

"Seriously," Lucy said as her hair covered her eyes, "is that all you got me, _a card_!"

Natsu smirked as his plan worked. Natsu turned around to face her. "Yeah, don't you like it?"

Natsu's eyes widen as he saw tears forming in her eyes. Lucy closed her eyes before shoving Natsu her present.

"Here you go," Lucy said harshly. Lucy turned to leave Natsu stranded there but he grabbed her arm.

"Why are you crying Luce?" Natsu asked, "You don't like your present."

Lucy faced Natsu and she glared at him. "It's not like I don't like it but I thought you would put in more effort."

"I did," Natsu said, "I thought you'll like it."

Lucy clenched her fist. "Natsu I worked hard on your present."

Lucy grabbed her present from Natsu before pulling out a dark brown scarf with his name on it.

"I knitted you this scarf so you can wear. I don't even know how to knit but I worked hard on this for days, but all you got me is a _card_."

Natsu blinked before laughing. Lucy's eyes widen before she tried free her arm from him. He was the worst. He was laughing at her. She hated him.

"Luce, calm down, that wasn't the present," Natsu said softly. Lucy stopped resisting and she blinked before tilting her head to the side.

"What?" Lucy said before furrowing her eyebrows. "That wasn't it."

Natsu nodded. He took out a small box before handing it to her. Lucy stared at Natsu before opening the box. She gasped before she saw the present she wanted ever since they left the mall.

It was the golden necklace that read Lucy.

Lucy looked up at Natsu before closing the box. She watched as Natsu grinned at her and Lucy blushed.

Lucy jumped on Natsu, hugging him. She loved him; she really fell in love with this guy.

Lucy pulled away from him before she kissed him fully on the lips. Natsu dropped the scarf Lucy made for him on the ground before wrapping hands around her waist.

They pulled away, resting their foreheads on each others. Lucy looked up as she felt something landed on her head.

It was snowing.

Lucy smiled before she stared at Natsu once again. Natsu watched as the snow fell.

Lucy then caught Natsu off guard by kissing him once more.

It was then a beautiful Christmas night for the both of them.

_fin_

* * *

**This should've been a one-shot but oh well. I'm so proud that I finally finished the chapter. **

**Two more chapters left before I complete the story with an epilogue. I really hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please leave a review guys.**


End file.
